Dear Diary
by Leyton4Life
Summary: This is the diary of Riley Lynn Torrez-Sawyer and Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, two sisters witha truly tough life. Riley is with Nathan. Riley is set as Haley. Peyton is with Lucas. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Hiya! Well today is April 23rd, 2008 My BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! YEAH. Its 2:13 in the morning, 2 hours ago my bestest and only sister in the world (that I know of) woke me up with ice cream and donuts. Peyton is my twin sister except she look nothing like me she has blonde curly hair that looks just like a poodle, she's completely annoying and BTW she's always like that! Well, apparently Peyton is being million dollar bitchy today and telling me I have to go to bed!!!! She's kind of like a mom crossed with a 21 year old party girl, even though she just turned 17 like 3 hours ago. Here's the scoop Peyton was born at 11:39 p.m. on the 22nd and I was born at 1:59 A.m. the next morning hintz MY BiRTHDAY!!! Well anyway my friends Lucas, Brooke, Chase, and Kristin already called to say happy birthday considering the fact that we all just went to bed at like 11:45 tonight or last night, I'm clueless! Lol. Well as I was just wondering what to type my BF Nathan Scott called and said HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! And said that I'm 1 year older and I said I wanted a new car for my birthday and he was like in your dreams and I was like well l then I should probably wake up considering I'm on the phone with you! It was a hilarious conversation that lasted a WHOLE FOUR MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!!! Well anyway million dollar bitchy's back! I know I'm being mean to her but at the end of the day she's PEYTON!!!

Got 2 go. Luv u!

Riley Lynn Torrez-Sawyer

U know u luv me!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Okay, so it's 4:35pm and today the slutty school tramp Racheal had to go hit on my BF Lucas and also Riley's BF Nathan. The funny thing is that Nathan and Lucas are brothers, and Riley and I are sisters. So if I married Lucas, and Riley married Nathan, we would all still be brothers and sisters. Yea, well back to "Rachoe". I was about to freakin' bitch slap her when Riley beat me to it. In chemistry class today, Lucas totally defended me and it was soooo cute! The new kid who happened to be my chemistry partner Felix, kept hitting on me and I told him to back off but he wouldn't stop. So my knight in shining armor came to my rescue!!!

As for my B-day, well, let's just say this, my total best present was the 10x as much time w/Lucas. Also, I got a car!!!!! It's a black convertible mustang which is a total step up than the Tahoe I used to drive. Well, I've gotta do my million pounds of homework now!

See ya!

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,

Its 5:32 P.M. and I'm typing this on Nathan's computer because MILLION DOLLAR BITCHY is on the one in my room and I don't feel like getting bitch slapped. Speaking of bitch slapping, today my WORST enemy Rachael came over at Lunch and tried to hit on Lucas and Nathan. Well she kind of said something's and I called some names and one thing lead to another and I gave her a big fat hard bitch slap across her face! Yay me! Anyway, before we got into a full on catfight, Nathan and Lucas pulled us apart. Well as a result I got the "no fighting a school" speech from NATHAN of all people he's like the leader of fist fights in the school. Not to mention, since he's a football player so he automatically has a fighting record if that even makes sense. Whatever. Then after school on my way to meet Nathan to go to Karen's (Café), the new kid, Felix kept hitting on me. Anyway Nathan gto hella pissed off and almost ripped his head off, I think he might have actually if I wasn't there. I know I should have just let Nathan beat him up and then my problem would have been fixed but, chances are really high that I would somehow be blamed. Anyway Nathan needs the computer back so I have to go!

ILY!

Riley Lynn Torrez-Sawyer


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Omg! It's 7:30pm and everybody came over for Riley's famous Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo. Mouth, Lucas, and Nathan are crashed drunk on our kitchen floor surrounded in the smell of alcohol. I do have to admit that I might be a bit tipsy, but not full on drunk like Riley. She has already sang horridly the national anthem, and then fainted. I'm apparently the only sub-sober one here, not to mention awake. I was trying to carry Lucas to my bedroom so his back didn't hurt in the morning but he is too buff. Lol. So instead I dragged him. He's snoring annoyingly in the bed next to this computer. He is soo cute though so I forgive him for being such a loud snorer. Well I'll let you know in the morning how bad Nathan's, Riley's, and Mouth's backs hurt and how much they complain!

Bye bye!

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

Well apparently I was DRUNK last night and I was acting really crazy. Who knew? Well its 11:3o and were in the car going to Prairie City to ride dirt bikes. Nathan, Mouth, Lucas and I have bad hangovers except Peyton for some odd reason. Well when I woke up Nathan and Mouth were asleep on the kitchen floor. Lucas and Peyton were in Peyton's bed. Wonder what happened there!

Anyway, Nathan's complaining about how much I'm complaining, which is odd because he's complaining too. Lucas is driving Peyton's mustang, Nathan's driving my dad's Range Rover which is pulling the trailer with our bikes in it. Brooke, and Chase are in our car and Mouth and Kristin rode in Kristin's car with Lauren and Stephen. Well Brooke is now complaining about the fact that Nathan and I won't shut up, she actually yelled it waz hilarious.

OH BTW did I mention that I got a BMW x5 from DADDY and he said that we could have Boys spend the night but only one at a time Peyton was pissed. Daddy even bought me my dream phone, a white Krazer. And from mom I got 6700 dollars to redo my bedroom. How cool! Brooke got me a big bag of brand new CLOTHES OVER BRO's fashion line. Peyton got me a locket that says sister and has pix of us. Lucas got me a really nice Juicy Couture perfume. Chase got me new CD's and an iTunes gift card, but then got me a dinner gift card to Karen's Café. And last but definitely not least, Nathan got me a necklace that has a heart and has his basketball number on it. Let's just say this, my total best present was the 10x as much time w/Nathan I spent! Well I've got 2 go. Nathan's being an Ass!

Riley Lynn Torrez-Sawyer


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

It's 7:29am and I'm over at Lucas' with my laptop. He just asked me what I got for my b-day. From Mommy I got $6,700 to redo my room. From Brooke I got some Clothes Over Bro's fashion stuff and I'm wearing the sweat suit. Chase got me a record player and some huge hits to go with. Nathan got me a heart necklace with Lucas' b-ball number 3. Riley got me a locket that says Sisters and has 1 pic of me and 1 pic of her inside. Mouth got me a really nice Chanel perfume. Lucas was sooo sweet and showed up at my door with flowers and chocolate at 11:39pm on the 22nd. Daddy got me the car and a Voyager.

When I woke up this morning I was snuggled up to Lucas at his house. I was in the perfect world and didn't wanna leave. And then my stupidly retarded alarm clock went off and it woke up my precious snuggle buddy. I don't know how I got into his bed, but I think it had something to do with Riley. She was taking up the house with Nathan. She called dibs on black scrunchi. Well, Karen was gone for the weekend so I also called a black scrunchi night.

Lucas is in the shower so I'm gonna go take a shower!!!!

G2G,

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

Its 7:32 in the morning. Right now, Nathan is making breakfast and I'm on his laptop. Lol that's weird cause I'm the one whos always cooking, but anyway Peyton waz at Lucas' because I issued a pre-empted black scrunchie. Lucas called like ten minutes ago asking me to tell Nathan practice was at 4:30. I have one q, y would Lucas call MY cell phone to talk to Nathan.

Sorry, I just had to sit and eat the most horrible bacon I've ever tasted. And I'm being nice about how horrible it tasted! I had to gently tell Nate that his cooking skills suck!! Last night at dinner with all of our friends, MILLION DOLLAR BITCHY McBITCH-a-LOT Rach-hoe crashed the dinner I made. I made Taco Bell. Ok so I didn't really make taco bell but, I took it out of the packaging and put it on plates. Nate was really proud! Lol. Anyway, I was about to slap her when Peyton beat me to the punchline. She gave her the famous Sawyer Slap. I was sooooooo proud, even though I'm younger! Well anyways, Nate's pissed cause he thinks I'm going to be late for school cause I haven't taken my shower yet. So I have to g-… wait Nate just got in the shower GOT 2 GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love Always,

Riley Lynn Torrez-Sawyer


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

So it's lunch and I'm sitting with Lucas at the far table. Today…hold on, just got an IM. I think it's Riley.

Leyton4Life's IM

Naley4Ever – Hey. Wats up?

Leyton4Life – Nuttin much. Y?

Naley4Ever – Idk. Nate's being a jerk and I'm really p.o.ed and bored.

Leyton4Life – Sure. Whatcha eatin?

Naley4Ever – Taco Bell. U?

Leyton4Life – See's Chocolate. Mmmmmm. Oh yeah, and Lucas. Double mmmmmm.

Naley4Ever – EWW!! He's like my brother!! Well, I have a question, mom wants us to be there at her opening tomorrow nite. U in?

Leyton4Life – Sure but I'm wearing my ring and bringin Lucas to freak her out. U in 4 the trick?

Naley4Ever – Sure thing sis! Lol!

Leyton4Life – Bye!

Naley4Ever – Bye!

Well, G2g.

Much luvs,

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

Hiya! Well today is Thursday and I'm at lunch lovin my life because my fabulous BF Nate went out and bought me Taco Bell!!! I abosotivley-posolutly love him right now even though he took MY RaNgE RoVeR!!!! I was really mad but then he gave me chocolate and taquitos, so I was happy!!! So, NATE took me and got me a new black Chocalate Krzr from Verizon. MOM Called me today and simply implied that she wants us to go to the SimplyVictoria store opening and we need to go. So, I'm gonna I.m. Peyton!

Naley4Ever's IM

Naley4Ever – Hey. Wats up?

Leyton4Life – Nuttin much. Y?

Leyton4Life – Sure. Whatcha eatin?

Naley4Ever – Taco Bell. U?

Leyton4Life – See's Chocolate. Mmmmmm. Oh yeah, and Lucas. Double mmmmmm.

Naley4Ever – EWW!! He's like my brother!! Well, I have a question, mom wants us to be there at her opening tomorrow nite. U in?

Leyton4Life – Sure but I'm wearing my ring and bringin Lucas to freak her out. U in 4 the trick?

Naley4Ever – Sure thing sis! Lol!

Leyton4Life – Bye!

Naley4Ever – Bye!

GtG. Nate's making me go to class!

LuViN NaTe!!!!! Bye,

Riley Lynn Torrez-Sawyer


End file.
